MediaWiki talk:Chat.css
EN=If there's no one is in the chat, feel free to use this page to request to have a flag in chat. Start a new section and mention which flag you'd like to have. * Only WLB members can have a flag (this means you should have joined) * The flag you request must preferably be of your nationality or native language |-| BE=Калі нікога няма ў чаце, смела выкарыстоўвайце гэтую старонку, каб папрасіць сцяг у чаце. Дадайце новы раздзел і напішыце, які сцяг вы хацелі б бачыць. * Толькі члены WLB могуць мець сцягі (гэта значыць, што ты ўжо далучыўся да WLB). * Сцяг, аб якім ты просіш, павінен быць звязаны з тваей нацыянальнасцю або роднай мовай. |-| CA=Si no hi ha ningú al xat, no dubtis a utilitzar aquesta pàgina per soŀlicitar tenir una bandera amb el teu nom al xat. Comença una nova secció i esmenta la bandera que t'agradaria tenir. * Només els usuaris de la WLB poden tenir una bandera (això significa que has de ser membre) * La bandera que soŀlicitis ha de ser preferentment de la teva nacionalitat o el teu idioma natiu |-| DE=Falls niemand im Chat sein sollte, steht es dir frei, diese Seite hier zu benutzen und eine Anfrage bezüglich einer Flagge für den Chat zu stellen. Erstelle einfach einen neuen Abschnitt und erwähne, welche Flagge du gerne haben würdest. * Ausschließlich Mitglieder der WLB können Flaggen erhalten (das bedeutet, du musst beitreten) * Die Flagge, die du erbittest, muss zu deiner Nationalität oder deiner Muttersprache passen |-| ES=Si no hay nadie en el chat, no dudes en utilizar esta página para solicitar tener una bandera con tu nombre en el chat. Empieza una nueva sección y menciona la bandera que te gustaría tener. * Solamente los usuarios de la WLB pueden tener una bandera (esto significa que tienes que ser miembro) * La bandera que solicites debe ser preferentemente de tu nacionalidad o tu idioma nativo |-| GL=Se non hai ninguén no chat, non dubides en utilizar esta páxina para solicitar unha bandeira co teu nome no chat. Empeza unha nova sección e menciona a bandeira que che gustaría ter. * Soamente os usuarios da WLB poden ter unha bandeira (isto significa que tes que ser membro) * A bandeira que pides debe ser preferentemente da túa nacionalidade ou o teu idioma nativo |-| IS=Ef enginn er ætti að vera í spjall er þú velkomið að nota þessi síðu hér. Þu getur spyrja beiðni þinn um eitt flagg fyrir spallið okkar einnig hér. Byggðu auðveldur einn nýr kafla og talaðu hvaða flagg þu vilt gjarna hafa. * Aðeins tungumálsstórfylkar meðlimir geta flögg hafa (þetta þýðir að þú hefur að ganga) * Flaggið sem þú biður um hafa að passa varðandi þjóðerninu og móðurtungumálinu |-| IT=Se non c'è nessuno in chat, sentiti libero di usare questa pagina per richiedere avere una bandiera col tuo nome nella chat. Inizia una nuova sezione e menziona la bandiera che ti piacerebbe avere. * Solamente gli utenti della WLB possono avere una bandiera (ciò significa che devi essere membro) * La bandiera che solleciti deve essere preferenzialmente della tua nazionalità o la tua lingua nativa |-| JA=チャットに管理者の誰かがいない場合、ぜひ、こちらのトークページでチャットの旗 (国旗、州旗など) を申請してください。 新しい節に（ページ右上の「話題を追加」をクリックし、「題名/見出し」欄で節タイトルを入力します）、あなたがどの旗を希望するかを書き込んでください。 * 国旗を表示できるのは、WLBメンバーだけです。（つまり、WLBに加入している必要があります。） * あなたが申請する旗は、できるだけ、あなたの国籍や母国語に基づくものにしてください。 |-| NL=Als er niemand in de chat is, mag je deze pagina gebruiken om een vlag in de chat aan te vragen. Begin een nieuwe sectie en vermeld welke vlag je zou willen. * Alleen WTB-leden krijgen een vlag (dit betekent dat je lid moet worden) * De vlag die je aanvraagt is bij voorkeur die van je nationaliteit of moedertaal |-| PL=Jeśli nikogo nie ma na czacie, śmiało użyj tej strony by poprosić o flagę na czacie. Dodaj nową sekcję i napisz, jaką flagę chciałbyś posiadać. * Tylko członkowie WLB mogą mieć flagi (to znaczy, że dołączyłeś już wcześniej) * Flaga, o którą poprosiłeś, musi być związana z twoją narodowością lub natywnym językiem |-| OC=S'i a pas degun dins lo chat, pòdes utilizar aquesta pagina per sollicitar aver una bandièra amb lo tieu nom dins lo chat. Comença una nòva seccion e menciona la bandièra que t'agradariá aver. * Sonque los utilizaires de la WLB pòdon aver una bandièra (aquò significa que te cal èsser membra) * La bandièra que sollicites li cal èsser preferentament de la tiá nacionalitat o la tiá lenga mairala |-| PT=Se não há ninguém no chat, não duvides em utilizar esta página para solicitares ter uma bandeira com o teu nome no chat. Começa uma nova secção e menciona a bandeira que gostarias de ter. * Somente os utilizadores da WLB poder-se-ão pôr com uma bandeira (isto significa que tens de ser membro) * A bandeira que peças deve ser preferencialmente da tua nacionalidade ou o teu idioma nativo |-| PT-BR=Se não há alguém no chat, use esta página para solicitar uma bandeira com o seu nome no bate-papo. Use nova seção e mencione a bandeira que gostaria de ter. *Somente usuários da WLB podem possuir uma bandeira (isso significa que você precisará ser um membro) * A bandeira que você solicitar deve ser de preferência de sua nacionalidade ou idioma nativo |-| RO=Dacă nu-i nimeni în chat, poţi utiliza această pagină pentru a solicita un steag cu numele tău în chat. Începe o nouă secţie şi menţionează ce steag ţi-ar plăcea să aibă. * Doar utilizatorii Brigăzii Lingvistice Wikia pot să aibă un steag (înseamnă că trebuie să fie un membru) * Steagul pe care îl soliciţi trebuie să fie cu precădere naţionalitatea ta sau limba ta nativă |-| RU=Если никого нет в чате, смело используйте эту страницу, чтобы попросить флаг в чате. Добавьте новый раздел и напишите, какой флаг вы хотели бы видеть. * Только члены WLB могут иметь флаги (это значит, что ты уже присоединился к WLB). * Флаг, о котором ты просишь, должен быть связан с твоей национальностью или родным языком. |-| UK=Якщо нікого немає в чаті, сміливо використовуйте цю сторінку, щоб попросити прапор в чаті. Додайте новий розділ і напишіть, який прапор ви хотіли б бачити. * Тільки члени WLB можуть мати прапори (це означає, що ти вже приєднався до WLB). * Прапор, який ти просиш, повинен бути пов'язаний з твоєю національністю або рідною мовою. |-| VAL=Si no hi ha ningú en el chat, no dubtes en utilisar esta pàgina per a solicitar tindre una bandera junt al teu nom en el chat. Comença una nova secció i menciona la bandera que t'agradaria tindre. * Solament els usuaris de la WLB poden tindre la sua bandera (açò significa que tens que ser membre) * La tua bandera que solicites té que ser preferentment de la tua nacionalitat o la tua llengua nativa ---- FuzzyDice Hello. I am formerly Umafiy and had a Chinese flag in chat. My flag is now gone since I have renamed my account to FuzzyDice. I now prefer to have an English flag since I am an English brigadier and from the US. (My Chinese writing isn't necessarily the best. Although I speak Chinese at home at a level 3-4.) [[User:FuzzyDice|'FuzzyDice']]''Talk'' 04:46, September 8, 2014 (UTC) FLAG Hi! Can I ask you to add my flag (polish PL) to the chat? Darth Plagueis "Mądry" - Hego Damask 17:40, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Flag I'd like the Royal Standard of Scotland please, which better represents the language of Scots than the Flag of Scotland. 16:01, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Flag Could you give me a flag (pt-br)? Thank you. BlackZetsu (talk) 16:40, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Please a Flag Hi there, I was wondering if you could grant a flag for me (PT-Brazil)? I’d like to thank you for everything. Hélio ● Mural de Mensagens 23:29, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, sorry to read this message so late! Would you like the Portuguese language (mixed Portuguese/Brazilian) flag or the flag of Brazil ? :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年04月30日、03:34:01 :Hi there. No hassle! I would just a Brazilian flag. :Helio ● Wall/Talk 17:42, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :Hi if you could put an American flag by my name that would be great. Thanks, :Qahnaarin1997 (talk) 11:54, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Flag Hi, I would like to have a Ukrainian flag. Thanks! Giant Bubbles (talk) 20:51, May 30, 2015 (UTC) : — YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年06月06日、02:00:27 French Flag I want a french flag on the chat if it's possible Je voudrais un drapeau français sur le tchat si c'est possible Best Regards, Cordialement, 10:29, June 7, 2015 (UTC) (Mr. Katana (Talk)) : — YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年06月07日、10:35:18 Italian Flag Hello, I would like to have an Italian flag. Best regards, Mister Rex 96 (talk) 11:42, September 13, 2015 (UTC) :I am Mister Rex 96. I changed name, and I would like to have back my Italian flag. Best regards, --Aelita Stones 96 (talk) 17:09, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Italian Flag 2 Hello! I'm Lord Ghiraim, an Italian brigadier. Can I have the Italian flag, please? Thank you very much.Lord Ghiraim (talk) 13:47, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Kittenu Hello, I'm Kittenu, one of the member of this wiki. I'd like to have an Indonesian flag on the chat. Thanks before. Vlaggetje Zou ik een Nederlands vlaggetje mogen? :)! Trollocool Hoi Yata! I've now am sure that I want the German flag. My German writing is better than my Ukrainian and the users in the chat should see, which language i can translate in best, right? So yea, this plus the fact that i live nearly my whole life lead to my decision. So I hope you will add it and thank you :) have a nice day o/ Trollokühl se inglisch spieka (reden) 11:10, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Italy flag Can I have italy flag please? Super-toad 65 05:40, April 29, 2016 (UTC) TheV1ct0ri0u5 (EN) Could I get the shared English flag, please? Thank you! Dakota EN 09:55, June 16, 2016 (UTC)